


Lexicon

by allourheroes



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Words about Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexicon

**Author's Note:**

> I get bored at work. And write fluff, apparently. God, I'm so awful at summaries.

Clark's tongue touched the roof of his mouth thoughtfully. Somehow, they had started playing a game of describing Lex Luthor. Using only adjectives beginning with his infamous initial. "Level-headed," Clark tried, hesitantly. It wasn't quite cheating.

"Lascivious," Lex said triumphantly as he watched Clark mull it over.

Clark grinned, "Lucky."

"Lecherous."

"Likable," Clark returned, smiling softly.

Momentarily taken aback by the sentiment in his friend's voice, Lex responded childishly, "Lickable."

Clark raised an eyebrow.

Lex sighed, "Certainly not lovable."

Hooking a finger into the curl of Lex's own, Clark shook his head. "Very lovable." He had never said it before, felt himself blushing as the words left his mouth--innocuous as they could've been--but his eyes never left Lex's face.

For once at a complete loss, Lex stared at Clark for a long time. Finally, he threaded his fingers through Clark's, managing only, "You, too." He pressed his lips to Clark's in a chaste kiss--the first he'd ever had. There was no demand, no insistence of more, no menace to be found hiding underneath.

Just love.

Stupid Clark Kent.


End file.
